Ghosts from the past
by Lecmat
Summary: This story takes place right after my first fanfiction called "gunshot" (you have to read it first if you want to understand this one) It tells the story of the aftermath after Ziva killed Sahar. Agent Parsons from the department of defense want to take Ziva down. The team is not going to let that happen.


-Tony's apartment- around 7pm-

Ziva was sitting on the couch, reading a book. It has been a week since she was out from the hospital. Tony had taken 2 days off to keep an eye on Ziva, doctor's order. Ziva's apartment was being repaired. Even though Ziva was a Mossad ninja, she was not really a fan of the bullet holes in her walls.  
Tony got out from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Ziva. She looked at him. He seemed to be a bit concerned. Ziva looked at Tony, her eyes meant [come on get it out of your mind] Tony sighed:  
-"I have to talk to Gibbs..."  
She did not answered, she knew it was inevitable but yet she hoped that it good wait a little longer.  
-"I know"  
He kissed her softly and got up. He was heading to the door. He turned back and said:  
-"if I am not back in less than 2 hours... call 911 and tell them that I am probably dead... under a boat... in a basement..."  
She laughed and Tony left.

\- 20 minutes later - Gibbs's basement -  
Gibbs was working on his boat as usual. Tony appeared on top of the stairs.  
-"Hey Boss!"  
Gibbs looked at him and he nodded as an answer.  
-"I need to talk to you about something..."  
Gibbs had a little smiled on his face. He knew what Tony was about to say. He kept working on his boat:  
-"go on"  
-"it's about Ziva... You probably gonna kill me but I am done lying to myself. I am done pretending that everything is fine..."  
Gibbs was not answering. It was making Tony even more nervous:  
-"I know you think it's wrong and I know about rule number 12 but ... I need to focus on me for once..." he hesitated and said:  
-"she's my Shannon Gibbs..."  
Gibbs smiled again a little smile that only he has the secret.  
-"... and I know that she is like a daughter to you.. and I can't promise that it will never interfere with our jobs because you know how I am and how she is... but I can only promise that I will take of her..."  
Gibbs stopped. He walked to the workbench and grabbed two jars from a shelf and poured some bourbon in those.  
He held one of the jars to Tony who took it. Tony did not know if he was upset or nor.  
His only answered came a few minutes later when he gave him a head slap as he also has the secret but this time it was a kind one. Tony smiled, he knew that he had deserved it in some kind of way.

\- around 7am - NCIS open space -  
Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desk. It was Ziva's first day back at the office after the event with Sahar. She was reading her Emails when Mcgee arrived:  
-"Morning team. Hey, welcome back Ziva."  
-"thank you Mcgee" she smiled at him.  
-"you ok ? Not to be rude but you seem tired."  
Tony stood up from his chair and joined Mcgee in front of Ziva's desk:  
-"yes Ziva you seem tired .. do you wanna tell us why ?" He looked at her with his mocking smile. He knew exactly why she was tired. Last night he had drove her back to her place. Her apartment had been cleaned up and she did not need to stay under surveillance anymore. When Tony had dropped her he said: "you know you could have stayed a little longer."  
She answered: "you should stay." After that they had spent the entire night having sex together and she was now looking exactly as someone who haven't slept last night.  
She kept her eyes on Tony since he was responsible for her tiredness and answered:  
-"let's say that I've had difficulties to sleep..."  
Gibbs entered the room:  
-"It's not time to sleep! Dead body!"  
They grabbed their gears and followed their boss to the elevator.

\- same day - around 2pm - NCIS open space-  
Tony and Mcgee were working on the case. Ziva and Gibbs were on the field interrogating some suspects.  
A man walked out from the elevator and walked to Tony's desk:  
-"Hi. I am looking for special Agent Ziva David"  
Tony looked wary:  
-"who's asking ?"  
-"Richard Parsons, department of defense" he held out his professional card to Tony. He was even more wary.  
Parsons asked:  
-"and you are ?"  
-"Very special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, this is "not-so-special" agent "probie" Mcgee." Mcgee scowled, he hated it when he was doing that.  
Tony continued: "Agent David is not available right now but I can take a message I am sure she will call you."  
-"no need I will wait... actually since you are here I have some questions."  
Tony knew this was not good.  
-"Agent Dinozzo you are the first person agent David called after she was attacked right ?"  
-"yes I am.. why ?"  
Parsons did not answered Tony's question: "did you know about Mira Sahar ? Did Agent David mentioned her by the past ?"  
-"No never. Why are you so interest about Ziva ? Are you writing a book or something ? If you do I want my name on the cover" He was using jokes to stop him from asking more questions: "hey Mcstephen king since you are also writing books why don't you take our new friend to the guest room ?"  
Mcgee got the message and led Parsons to grab a coffee. Tony took his phone and dialed Gibbs:  
-"yes Gibbs.."  
-"hey it's me. We have a situation here. Some guy is asking questions about Ziva..."  
-"what kind of guy ?"  
-"the "department of defense" kind of guy"  
-"keep him busy we'll be back soon"  
-"on it boss"

30 minutes later Gibbs and Ziva are back at NCIS. Gibbs walked to Tony:  
-"where is he ?"  
-"with Mcgee"  
-"what did he say ?"  
-"he asked question about Ziva and Sahar I don't know what he is searching for"  
-"you stay with her, he do not ask her question without one of us with her"  
Ziva seemed confused: "gibbs it's ok I can handle it"  
Gibbs looked up to the MTAC and saw Vance who was looking at him. Gibbs walked to the stairs and disappeared inside Vances office without even answering to Ziva.

Tony and Ziva where talking about the case. Parsons appeared behind them.  
-"Special Agent David, we finally meet. Richard Parsons, department of defense. May I ask you some questions ?"  
-"Do I have the choice ?"  
-"judging by the fifth amendment, you do have that choice..."  
She considered it for a second and answered: "I have nothing to hide"  
-"alright! Do you have a place we can go?"  
-"sure" she answered.  
Tony and Ziva took Parsons to the meeting room. Ziva sat on a chair and Tony sat right next to her. Parsons looked at Tony: "you don't have to stay Agent Dinozzo ?"  
-"yes I do..." he answered with a bitter tone.

-"Agent David. The night you were attacked, Adam Eschel was there ? Is that correct ?"  
-"yes, he came to warn me."  
-"so he came all the way from Israel just to warn you about what was about to happen ?"  
-"no he was already in D.C"  
-"what was he doing in D.C ?"  
-"I don't know you should ask that to Adam not me!"  
Parsons smiled:  
-"I would if officer Eschel has not left Washington so quickly" he was clearly implying that it was a suspect move.  
-"what is you relationship with Adam Eschel ?"  
Ziva sighed: "he is a very dear friend of mine"  
Tony was trying to hide his feeling but he was a bit jealous.  
-"how did you managed to find Sahar's location ?"  
-"I had contacts who were helping me locating Sahar's men."  
-"contacts ? What kind of contacts ?"  
-"friends..."  
Parsons laughed again: "you have a lot of friends Agent David"  
-"Is that a crime ?" Ziva was more tense.  
Parsons was too.  
-"no, of course not. What I don't understand is why did you went on the run, why didn't you contact Agent Gibbs or Agent Dinozzo ?"  
-"it was too dangerous. She would have hurt them to hurt me. I could not risk that. I had to protect my family."  
The conversation was escalating  
-"OH YEAH I forgot, you have a strong sense of family agent David, I am sure Ari Haswari would agree on that."  
For a second the time stopped, Ziva was shocked, angry, sad at the same time. He did not just said that. Tony was furious he stood from his chair, he was ready to punch him. Ziva grabbed his arm to calm him.  
Vance interrupted the scene:  
-"Agent Parsons can I have a word with you ?"  
-"I am not done here!"  
-"it was actually not a request Agent Parsons"  
Vance looked at Ziva to see if she was alright. She was still holding Tony's arm. Parsons looked at Ziva and walked to the door.  
Once he was ouf of the room, Ziva collapsed on her chair. She was hurt.  
Tony put his hand on hers: "hey! Are you ok ?" She sighted -"he had no right to say that!"  
-"I know"  
Tony was hurt too, he hated seeing her like that. "Come on let's go back to the office"  
He walked with Ziva back to their desks. Ziva stopped by the restrooms. Tony needed to talk to Gibbs about what has just happened  
-"Boss we have a problem"  
-"where is Parsons ?"  
-"with Vance, things went wrong"  
-"how ?"  
-"he mentioned Ari..."  
Gibbs did not answered, he knew what it meant. Ziva was hurt.  
-"where is she ?"  
Ziva appeared in a corner. Both Tony and Gibbs were looking at her.  
Before they asked, she answered: "I am fine"  
Gibbs' only answer was a sign of his hand, he wanted her to come with him. He walked to the elevator, she was following him.  
Gibbs stopped the elevator, it was now dark inside, he turned to ziva.  
-"don't let him get to you"  
"I am not! It just ... how much longer will I have to be blame for what I did ? I know what I did... I can't take it anymore"  
Gibbs knew what the real problem was, she was still blaming herself for Ari's death. And it was keeping her from moving forward in her life. He has been through this after what has happened to his own family:  
-"you need to forgive yourself Ziva"  
-"this is not something I am good at"  
He thought ["like father like daughter"] and smiled"  
-"I know" he kissed her forehead and started the elevator back.

-same time - Vance's office -  
Vance was in his chair:  
-"can you tell me why you are questioning my agents ?"  
-"I am investigating on what happened between Mira Sahar Azam and Agent David"  
-"you don't need to investigate, my agents filled their reports, the investigation is done."  
-"I am investigating on Agent David. Your agent has made an habit of killing suspects. First Ilan Bodnar, now Mira Sahar ! The department of defense thinks that she is acting as a daredevil not as a federal agent ! She is not following procedures, she uses old friends from Mossad !This is not acceptable !"  
-"Agent David is MY agent. I am the one who decide what is acceptable and what is not. Tell that to your boss. And stop questioning my agents."  
The phone rang. Vance answered:  
-"yes ?" It was Parsons' boss on the phone: "yes he is in front of me..."  
Parsons seemed confident. Vance held the phone to Parsons: "your director wants to talk to you..."  
Parsons took the phone and answered. He was listening to his boss. He was slowly losing his confidence: "yes Sir, of course Sir..." He gave the phone back to Vance and said: "apparently your agent is out of my jurisdiction..." he sound very upset "I have to go but I am sure we will see each other again". Before leaving the room he turned back to Vance and said: "she's a daredevil and you know it. She must be very important for you to protect her that way..."  
Vance did not answered that and Parsons left.

Back into the open space. The team was working on the case. They were all looking at the tv screen next to tony's desk. Then they saw Parsons getting down the stairs. They stopped and watched him. Parsons was also looking at them. He walked toward us:  
-"Agent David... I am sorry if I hurt you... it was not intended" Tony was working very hard not to grab him by the neck.  
-"I have to reschedule our little conversation. But I am sure we will meet again"  
Ziva said:  
-"I can't wait" and Parsons left the room.

\- 4 hours later -  
The investigation was now closed, they had arrested the killer. Ziva was finishing her report, Tony was looking at her. He said:  
-"I am sure he would not blame you"  
She looked at him:  
-"excuse me ?"  
-"of course I don't know him as much as you do but I am sure that Ari would not blame you"  
He was now next to her:  
-"I killed him Tony... I have chosen a man I did not know over my brother..."  
-"I know.. but he loved you. You were his little sister.. and I am sure that he would have died a thousand time to protect you..." Ziva knew that Tony was not only talking about Ari, he was also talking about himself.  
He kissed her on the cheek which made her smile and he went back to his desk to grab his stuff:  
-"it's been a long day... Pizza ?"  
She smiled at him and nodded.

\- THE END - 


End file.
